


let's stay together always

by ephemerality



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn, ノラガミ | Noragami (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Modern AU, a gift for my wifey!, ebisu and kija sandwich are together bc this is, jazz hands, just let them be domestic thanks, we of the old akayona skype chat lovingly refer to this ship as the kija sandwich, you ever just write smth two years ago and completely forget about it. yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemerality/pseuds/ephemerality
Summary: "I am Ebisu, one of the seven gods of fortune, at your service."Hak had plenty of experience dealing with weird people, so he added milk and butter and cheese and rolled with it. "Nice to meet you, Ebisu-sama."
Relationships: Jae-Ha/Kija/Son Hak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	let's stay together always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carrotcouple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotcouple/gifts).



> for my wifey carrotcouple! baby ebisu + kija sandwich! yes i know i gave this to you 2 years ago but i forgot to post it so you get it again ily
> 
> title is from the og fruits basket opening!

Kija, they've noticed, has a tendency to adopt strays.

Jaeha worries sometimes that Kija only noticed him and Hak in the first place because they were strays, and that one day he'll find someone he likes better to replace them. Hak knows it's not true, has made his peace with the fact that their husband is, simply put, the kindest hearted human being to ever grace the face of the earth. But it doesn't make it any easier to not be jealous.

For example: Kija comes home from work tonight with a young boy in tow. The poor kid is covered in mud and scrapes and bruises and his clothes are torn and all in all it's pretty understandable why Kija is fussing over him. Jaeha pulls out the first aid kit immediately, all too familiar with this situation. Hak adds another box of macaroni to the pot and goes in search of extra dishes. He'd have a lot more of them if Jaeha would quit putting all his plants in them like an idiot.

The boy is quiet, not in the sullen way Hak would expect from a kid who probably just got beaten up, but in a curious, wonderous kind of way. He says nothing, but his feet kick back and forth, dangling from the kitchen chair. His bright eyes rove around, taking in everything in their little apartment, from the kitchen that can't fit more than one of them at a time to the plants on the veranda, flowers still clearly visible in the fading sunlight.

The boy's skin is cold and clammy when Jaeha takes his wrist. They need to get him warm. "Do you want to take a bath first?"

The boy looks at him with wide eyes. "Can I?"

"Of course you can." Jaeha stands and leads him down the hall to the bathroom, grabbing a towel from the closet on the way. The shower starts up and Jaeha puts the boy's muddy clothes in the washing machine, just as Kija emerges from the bedroom with spare clothes.

"They'll be a little big on him," Kija says. "But it's the smallest we have for him while I fix his clothes."

Hak leaves the macaroni on the stove and moves to wrap his arms around Kija. He presses a kiss to white hair, hears Jaeha's footsteps, still hesitant in a way that Hak is all too familiar with himself, and extends an arm to him as well. Jaeha joins the embrace, kissing first Kija's cheek and then Hak's. Kija melts into the two of them, like always, and it seems silly, but it reassures Hak, and he can tell it helps Jaeha too. The two of them would die before they said anything to Kija about their fears of being replaced, but sometimes it feels like Kija knows anyway.

"Did he say what happened to him?" Jaeha asks, pressing his face into Kija's shoulder.

Kija shakes his head a little. "I think whoever hurt him didn't do a lot of damage, and he seems like a resilient kid. He said he didn't want to go home like that and worry his family, so at least he didn't get kicked out or anything like that."

"School bullies, maybe?" Hak muses, absentmindedly twirling the ends of Jaeha's braid around his fingers. Kija hums in acknowledgement.

Comfortable silence surrounds them as they breathe each other in. Then, "I'm sorry I brought him without asking or letting you know, I was just really worried about him and I didn't think-"

Hak shakes his head. Jaeha says, "It's okay, really, I would've done the same." Hak nods in agreement.

The shower cuts off, and Jaeha reluctantly lets go. "We should go give him the clothes."

Kija lets go as well, pressing a slow, loving kiss to Hak's lips. Then he reaches for Jaeha again, tugging him in for a kiss. "I love you both," he murmurs, so soft Hak barely hears him. Kija picks up the clothes and heads down the hall.

Jaeha looks at Hak, the softest of smiles on his face, the same smile he gets whenever anyone tells him that they love him and means it. Hak doesn't want it to ever go away. So he allows it when Jaeha wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him closer. He cups Jaeha's face in his hands and whispers, "I love you," against his lips, just to feel that smile curve against his own.

Footsteps sound in the hallway, and they break apart, still smiling. Hak goes back to the stove and Jaeha grabs a kitchen towel to clean the mud off the boy's chair, earning an annoyed huff from Hak that only makes Jaeha smile wider. The boy comes back into the kitchen, eyes roving around the room, just as curious as before. The borrowed shirt hangs down to his knees, and the shorts, although tied tightly at the waist, still reach his ankles. Kija follows him, and when the boy sits back down, Kija drops a blue towel covered in rubber duckies on his head, drying his hair. Hak recognizes the towel as Zeno's and wonders how the hell it got in their closet. Then he wonders if he really wants to know. Kija reads his expression and laughs softly.

"Can you show me where you got hurt?" Jaeha asks, with the same gentle older-brotherly voice he reserves for Shin-ah and Yona. Kija doesn't even bother to hide his smile.

"My hands," the boy says, holding them up. "And my knees too." He pulls the hem of the shorts up above his knees to show Jaeha. Both his hands and knees are scraped up, but not too badly.

Jaeha nods, pulling out antibacterial cream. "Anywhere else?"

The boy shakes his head. Now that he's clean, Hak can see that it's not nearly as bad as they'd thought. The mud had made it hard to tell, so they had panicked, but the boy was clearly fine. In fact, it looked as if...

"What's your name, kid?" Hak asked as he drained the macaroni.

The boy looked over at him. "I am Ebisu, one of the seven gods of fortune, at your service."

Hak had plenty of experience dealing with weird people, so he added milk and butter and cheese and rolled with it. "Nice to meet you, Ebisu-sama."

"Just Ebisu is fine," the boy told him matter-of-factly.

"Oh no," Hak intoned dramatically, hearing Jaeha snicker. "I cannot possibly call a god by their name only! Only the highest of my respects go to you, my lord."

Ebisu fought a losing battle with a smile as Hak set a bowl full of macaroni on the table in front of him. "Thank you, my loyal subject. I shall always remember how you have blessed me with macaroni, the food of the gods."

Jaeha put his head down on the table, laughing like a five year old at a very bad dick joke, and nearly dropped the bandages he was attempting to wrap around Ebisu's hands. Kija came and took them, wrapping Ebisu's hands as quickly as he could so the boy could eat.

Hak served macaroni for everyone else, setting the bowls on the table. "You okay there, J?"

Jaeha stuck a leg out to trip him, which Hak jumped over with ease. "I'm great, thanks for asking."

Kija rolled his eyes. "Let's eat, shall we? Ebisu's family is probably worried about him."

Oh yeah. Hak had forgotten about that.

"What happened to you, if you don't mind me asking?" Hak looked at Ebisu to gauge his reaction.

Ebisu smiled sheepishly. "I'm trying to learn to tie my shoes, and I accidentally tied them together and tripped on them and scraped my hands and knees and rolled over in the mud."

Jaeha, who had finally got his laughter under control, began wheezing again, sputtering apologies in between breathless gasps of giggles. Kija nodded like accidentally tying your shoes together was something he had done personally and could relate to. Hak, who knew from personal experience that both Jaeha and Kija had done this, shrugged. He had a feeling they'd be seeing this boy again.

**Author's Note:**

> : )


End file.
